Rain
by bookwormslover
Summary: Why should Elsa get all the powers? How did Elsa even get her powers? Why didn't Anna get them? This is my version of the story, so please Review! I want to know what you're all thinking! (It also cheers me up, like, 'People actually like my stories')


**This is my way writing of Frozen. There were a lot of questions unanswered, in my opinion. **

We come from the coldest place in the world. _Kholodnyy Ad. _People were-_are_ afraid of us. A Hundred years ago, the people from 'that place' moved farther South.  
But that was too hot. We could barley stand -20.  
So, naturally, we evolved.

We came from the hottest place in the world.(**mind that these places are made up!**) _Mainit Impyerno. _People freak out when they see us. A Hundred years ago, the people from 'that other place' traveled North.  
But it was too cold. We could barley stand 80.  
So, as nature takes it's course, we evolved.

Chapter one: Little Girls

"No! NO!" Anna screeched. Elsa laughed. She was tickling Anna's foot with a feather. The ball room was raining. Yes, it was raining inside. Anna wore a light jacket and Elsa another; but instead of the ones to keep you warm, hers was to keep her cool. there were installation inside of it, so Elsa wouldn't be overwhelmed. Or overwarm, for that matter.  
"STOP!" Anna screamed, rolling over with laughter.  
"Alright, alright. Hey, I want to give you something, but I have to go get it, it's in my room. Stay here!" Elsa ran up the stairs then disappeared after she turned a corner.  
Anna knew that she should give Elsa something in return. But what, exactly? Frozen things could be permanent. melted things? well, they, melt. So what can she make?  
Then she got an idea. I wouldn't be permanent, but still . . . . . Anna set to work.

Queen Ruth looked down at her compact-locket, whatever you want to call it-and pulled the bottom mirror out of its place. there was a piece of the Eternal Ice. you could put it on fire, leave it forever in the desert, and even put it down a volcano-and it would still be intact and cold. the Queen took it everywhere with her.  
it was hard being around her husband. he was so, so warm. he was tanned. his eyes had a soft fire. she loved him, so, so much. so much she couldn't put it in words.  
But they couldn't sleep together. they had different parts of the castle. they had different problems.  
see, the family had. . . . .powers, if you will. One Hundred Years Ago, people of the North moved South. but it was just too hot for them. so, the people grew powers to keep them alive. they could make it snow. create ice. soon they could endure higher temperatures.  
These people were Queen Ruth's ancestors. she had these powers. her mother gave her this locket, with a picture of _Kholodnyy Ad _on the front. where her people came from.

King Richard thought about seeing his wife. she was so lovely; he wished he could sleep with her. be with her all the time. but since of his ancestors, he couldn't. see, his late relatives were from _Mainit Impyerno_, the hottest place in the world. One Hundred Years Ago, the people from that place moved from South to North. they couldn't stand the cold. so they evolved powers to keep them warm. they could create fire and heat, and if they really tried, lava. soon they could withstand colder temperatures.  
But there had been the _Kholodnyy Ad _town, and they had been moving North to South. Naturally, there had been two forbidden lovers, and. . . well, you can kind of picture it. those forbidden lovers? they had been Ruth and Richard. They can't sleep together because when Ruth is asleep, she puts out ice and Richard puts out heat and/or fire. when they mix. . . . .Well, after that, they were both sick for a week. Of course, they passed their powers onto their children, each having one power but a little stamina over the other. Ruth had passed most of her power onto Elsa, and Richard passed his onto Anna.  
the parent's only worry was if one another was to hurt the other.

When Elsa came down the stairs, she gasped. there, in the ballroom, was a playground. A playground made of steady fire. it was covered in snow. and Anna was holding Elsa's heavy jacket, boots, gloves, fire pants (**see what I did there? huh? ok, i'll stop now**) and hat. all had installation, of course.  
Elsa squealed in delight and ran over to her, hair flying. then she remembered her present, and gave it to her. it was a flower, a violet to be precise, in a smooth block of ice. "It was one of my experiments," Elsa explained. "it's been in there for a year or so now. it still has it's color and shape."  
Anna gaped at the flower. it was so beautiful. she wouldn't dare touch it without her gloves, and she hadn't brought those. Elsa noticed, and put it down in a patch of snow. "There, now let's go play!"  
They had the best time. That was, until Elsa fell into a patch of fire.  
Anna got overexcited. she burned a spot of snow, and there left a small pit of fire. Elsa fell into it.  
When Anna saw this, she stumbled and fell off of the fire playground and into a big batch of ice.  
Both screamed before losing consciousness.


End file.
